Star Seeker: Incandescent
by Kythira
Summary: After a fire rages through the territories of three clans, know as BrambleClan, GaleClan and SplashClan. They will have to leave and venture out together to find a new home. Will they succeed, or will they succumb from famine and war? (OC's)(Second WC Fanfic)(First Fanfic in the Star Seeker series)


**Hello this is Kythira, and I'm writing my first longterm Warrior cat FanFiction**

**I hope you enjoy, and leave a review. Please don't hate this is only my second warrior cat story, and It took me a while to write this because I was having writer's block.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Warrior cats. I only own the Plot, characters and the clans in his story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

A silent breeze blew throughout the territory of the clan cats. Nothing seemed to be out of place, except for one thing. None of the clans seemed to be in their camps. It was eerily quiet; not the sound of chattering kits and bickering elders could be heard.

Suddenly, a screech broke the air. "Thicketstar!"

Through the brambles was a massive brown tabby tom. Upon hearing the screech, his head shot up and he tore through the bracken, racing towards the voice that screeched his name. A blast of heat, and black smoke hit his face. Squinting his eyes, Thicketstar pushes passed the ferns. Orange light had engulfed the territories of the clans.

Thicketstar yowled, as soon as he saw Canaryflight, "Where is the rest of the clan!"

Canaryflight replied in panic, "They're all safe, I lead them to the mountain ridge; but were going to have to get the other clans!"

Thicketstar nodded and turned his head towards the creeping flames. This fire looked like it wasn't going to stop any time soon. "We're going to have to leave quickly if we are going to gather up the rest of the clans" He said, flicking his tail. Canaryflight turned her gaze towards Thicketstar as began to run towards Galeclan's camp. She quickly followed, after her leader and was soon running along side him.

"So how long to we have until we reach Galeclan's camp, Thicketstar?" Canaryflight asked, her fur ruffling in the wind.

"Soon" He replied, narrowing his eyes as the open plains came into view. The meadow seemed closer, but that was because of the rolling hills and the openness of it. Thicketstar and Canaryflight broke through the trees, and into the long meadow of flowing wheat grass. If the fire makes its way here, the meadow would be gone in an instance.

It feel like an hour, but they finally reached Galeclan camp. They pushed through the tall wheat and into the camp. The Galeclan warriors heads turned towards the rustling wheat grass, only to see two Brambleclan cats push through the blades. Their furs bristled and they ran forwards, hissing," Why are you here!"

"I need to speak with Coyotestar" Thicketstar said, panting.

The Galeclan warriors tilted their heads and one replied hastily, "Ok…I'll call him"

The Galeclan warrior turned around and padded towards his leaders den. Thicketstar sat on his haunches and waited for Coyotestar to appear from his den. His ear's pricked as a light brown muzzle pushed through the leaders den. Thicketstar padded towards the figure and spoke, "Greetings Coyotestar, we have to speak quickly!" He exclaimed.

The Galeclan leader narrowed his eyes and replied, "About What Thicketstar?"

"There's a wildfire" He meowed loudly, "We have to gather your clan and then head to Splashclan"

Coyotestar's eyes widened and he quickly nodded and head towards the center of camp, Thicketstar following behind him. "Galeclan, listen up!" Coyotestar's voice carried through the camp," We need to leave camp with Thicketstar and Canaryflight; because there is a fire that is spreading towards our territory!"

Several Galeclan warriors gasped, and a few jumped to their paws. "What!" "What about my kits! "Why is this happening to us!?" Several voices screeched.

"Stay calm my warriors" Coyotestar beckoned, waving his thin tail in the air. He narrowed his pale green eyes and looked at his warriors. "I know it is frightening, but we must stay calm; worrying will get us nowhere."

Coyotestar turned his head towards Thicketstar and he nodded his head; signaling that he was ready to leave. "Wheatwhisper, are the queens, kits and elders ready to leave?"

The burly Galeclan deputy said with his orotund voice. "Yes they are Coyotestar."

The Galeclan leader beckoned his clan with a sharp flick of his tail. Thicketstar was already by the camp entrance and when the entirety of Galeclan padded towards him; he pushed through the long waving wheat grass. When the cluster of clan cats reached an open section of the waving wheat fields, they quickly jumped into a sprint.

Behind the group, the fire had already started to burn through the fields. It was spreading quickly, and efficiently. The wheat was the perfect fuel for a raging fire, and the clan saw the tower of smoke that drifted from the grasslands. Coyotestar's eyes shown a great deal of sadness towards the loss of his clans territory, but he had move forwards.

"It shouldn't be long" Canaryflight said, her silvery bringing a sense of calmness to the group.

The thunder of paws soon stopped at the edge of a riverbank. In front of the group was a giant, decrepit tree, covered with the lush growth of dark green moss. Thicketstar and the cluster behind him slid to a halt and gazed at the tree of a spilt second.

"What should we do?" A voice meowed tremulously behind the Brambleclan leader. Thicketstar turned around and replied, "The only way across the river is to cross the log."

A few warriors backed up with their heads low. "What if we fall in, when what would we do." One of them said with a raised voice. Several other Galeclan warriors shouted in agreement and one hissed coldly, "If you were sent to help us then what happened to your clan, Thicketstar?"

"If they aren't here then you let them die!" The voice snarled dryly.

Thicketstar curled his lips into a snarl and stepped towards the warrior with tight narrowed eyes. "Listen hear you pile of fox-dung…I'd never let my clan die" Thicketstar yowled with a penetrating voice, and stood merely inches from the Galeclan warriors face.

"You're wrong about letting my clan die, because they've already escape and are on the mountain waiting for the rest of the clans" He spat with stentorian voice.

Coyotestar his lashed his tail and stepped in between the two quarreling cats. "Enough!" The pale leader said loudly. One word was all it took for his warrior to pad away from the Brambleclan leader. Thicketstar lashed his tail and leapt onto the top of the log, along with Canaryflight. "If you want to stay here, and burn with the fire, you're free to oblige" Thicketstar growled sarcastically.

The Galeclan cats lashed their tails, but they leapt onto the log and followed Thicketstar and Canaryflight. Coyotestar was the last cat to jump on ancient log, and helped the queen, kits and elders across the old timber. Thicketstar flicked his tail and the Galeclan leader and once everyone crossed the river, he broke into a sprint. The other cats sighed and quickly followed him.

Thicketstar looked back the two territories that were blazing with an orange light that seemed to lick the air. Thicketstar looked to Coyotestar, who in return gave a half-hearted smile. It'd be soon when they arrived to Splashclan.

For what felt like moons, the group finally arrived at the Splashclan camp. It was an island in the middle of a large river, with stepping stones to get to camp. They all padded up to the stepping stones. "Everyone you'll stay here while Canaryflight, Thicketstar, Wheatwhisper, and I gather up Splashclan" Thicketstar mewed in a commanding voice and jumped to each to stone.

When the four of them reached the reeds, a warrior pushed through the long stems and glared at Thicketstar and Coyotestar. "Thicketstar, Coyotestar….?" he echoed in confusion.

"Otterfrost, I need to speak with Fogstar!" Thicketstar mewed quickly. Fogstar had heard him from camp and pushed through the reed stems. Her gentle blue eyes gazed at Thicketstar and she asked, "Thicketstar, what are you doing here, and also with Coyotestar?"

Thicketstar quickly explained the current situation and Fogstar's eyes widened with shock and fear. Otterfrost looked back at the camp and Fogstar raced past him. Her voice was screeching commands to leave camp and follow the group. Fogstar appeared out of the reeds with a line of cats following behind her. "Thicketstar we're ready to leave, but it'd take a while to reach the mountains and climb to a save vantage point."

The brown Brambleclan leader gave a quick nod of his head and turned towards the stepping-stones, leaping from one to the other until he reached the end. The smoke had started to drift towards the group of cats. Some broke out into coughing and hacking fits. Thicketstar quickly turned to Fogstar and, the Splashclan cats started to leap across the stepping stones gracefully.

_Starclan, what have you done do us?_ Thicketstar thought, as the smoke hung heavy in the air, blacking out the sun and making seem as dark as night.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed, and I'll work on chapter two as soon as I can. <strong>


End file.
